Sweet
by Lunapokema
Summary: HiruSena WAFF Fluff and general sweetness. Short drabble about their relationship. Read to find out more! ::passes out::


Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. If I did, the HiruMamo :shivers: in chapter 79 would have been non-existant. Oh, that was horrible to read. Can anyone tell that I just dislike Mamori in general? And that is my opnion thank you, feel free to be fan of her's yourself.

Hiruma: When did you get so Politically Correct?

Luna: Since that one review I got for marked (that was deleted)... Although I really do appreciate Crazyb1tch85's review. As well as everyone elses. Hers/his just really made me laugh. I'd love to mention all 20, but FF.n has had another tightwad moment, and authors can't respond to reviewers in fics anymore. That and it's almost 10:30 at night, and I'm ready to keel over dead... R&R people! I love praise.

Sweet

How would I describe Hiruma, Yoichi?

Sena thought about this for a moment, before smiling.

He's the sweetest guy alive.

Recieves blank stares.

No, really! I mean, sure he is a bit rough around the edges and curses more than necessary, but he'd never do anything to hurt me. I'm not entirely sure about the rest of the world's population though...

Everyday after school he always shows up at my last class to walk me with me to practice. (All of my classmates, and the teacher oddly enough, flee in terror but that's not the point.)

And after training with the rest of the team until sundown, he escorts me home and kisses me goodnight. Though I will admit it was shocking the first time he did that.

He's always giving me presents, for no reason at all. Sometimes I think he does it just to get me to smile and kiss him. And whenever Hiruma comes over to watch a movie out just cuddle on the couch he always brings my favorite dessert.

He made such a fuss last White Day, he gave me flowers at home and had some delivered to me at lunch. (The delivery man looked more than a little frazzled...) He must have spent so much on those roses and he even got my favorite Cymbidium Orchids. (How did he know...?)

Notices disturbed looks from the schoolpaper commitee.

I'm not making this up, really!

Hiruma-san's even a great dancer.

Disbelieving stares.

I know it doesn't seem like something he would do, but he just pulled me up on my feet one day... It was really romantic being held close like that. Sigh He does so many things that people wouldn't expect of him. Hiruma-san likes to just snuggle and fall asleep with me (and not just after blush well, you know...) and I'm still in his arms when I wake up.

Though I will admit, he has his stupid moments. He likes to show off on the field or during practice pulling crazy (and not to mention dangerous) stunts just to be impressive. He got hurt once, (not during a game and it wasn't that serious) I couldn't help but fuss over him.

He spends so much time at my place that I'm starting to find his scent all over my house, in the couch cusions, the fireplace rug... my bed especially. It's a comforting thing to fall asleep to though. Cedar and leather. An odd combination, but a familiar one.

Hiruma-san actually took me on a picnic once. And he has no problem with PDA's. Of course it's hard to critisize someone who carries an AK-47... Ah! But he'd never point any of his guns at me. (At least not anymore.)

He's always so good to me. Whenever I feel sore or stressed he'll give me a massage, mostly my legs, and knows just how to do it. Of course, he never passes up a chance to have his own back rubbed. Gently scratching and soft rubbing relaxes him the most.

And I know he takes a good amount of time getting ready for our dates. He always looks hot.

Blinks.

And speaking of here he is now. Hiruma-san!

Commitee members look horrified. (With good reason, they had been writing everything down.)

"Fucking midgit, where have you been?" Glares at the commitee. "And who the fuck are they?"

"They were just asking me some questions about you." Smiles. The blondes eye twitches and his glares harder.

"We have practise in fifteen minutes, pipsqueak, go wait for me at the clubhouse."

"Hai!" Jogs off to get ready.

The members of the school paper commitee throw their notes at Hiruma's feet and run like hell. The quarterback picks up a random sheet of paper, and smirks a bit at what he reads. So the chibi thinks of him like that? He should know by now that Hiruma hates anything sweet. But a little romance never hurt anyone...

Owari

Luna: Fluffy crap. Hope you all enjoyed, now review :Cracks whip: I command thee! If I get enough reviews I'll give Sena the whip and write a lemon where he's a dominatrix... seriously, and ideas :cough: requests :cough: are welcome. Just don't expect things to happen quickly until after Dec. 13. XP


End file.
